


A Crystallized Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Crystallized Heart

One day, Dana was walking home with groceries in her hand. Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth dropping her groceries and she was dragged into an alleyway. She struggled and tried to get free but she couldn't. Then the hand released her mouth.

"Yeah, that's it girly, scream for us while we do this."

He was tearing her clothes off. She started to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks when suddenly, blasts of purple crystal shot at the man, knocking him unconscious. She looked up and in the light she could see a pink and purple alien. She yelped, scooting farther back, until her back hit the brick wall behind her. She shivered, deathly afraid now of this stranger.

"Hey there, relax babe," he said as he cooed. "I am not going to hurt you. I just saved you after all."

He got closer to her and she winced but calmed down as she felt him wipe away her tears on her cheeks with his thumb. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. She just started to cry even more.

"I-I was so afraid. He was going to...," she couldn't finish because she started sobbing and hiccuping. The alien rocked her back and forth slowly and wiped her tears away with his thumb again. She looked up at him and she blushed.

"Th-thank you for saving me," she nervously said.

"Anytime my love. I would do anything for you."

"Wh-why?"

"Because it seems I have fallen in love with you."

"No way. You only just met me. Plus what is your name?"

"My name is Chromastone and I know but somehow I just did."

"My name is Dana. It's nice to meet you Chromastone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sweet cheeks and look at you, poor thing. Your clothes are all ripped."

She forgot she was naked now in certain places and she only blushed harder. She tried to cover herself up but to no avail. She sighed.

"You know babe, you look really beautiful."

"Uh th-thank you. No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well they should have because you are just too adorable!" He said as he starting nuzzling her, now nuzzling his head into her neck. She started moaning now. Then after a little moan she started to shiver. She was cold. Out of seemingly nowhere he wrapped a blanket around her and swept his arms under her legs and picked her up bridal style with the blanket wrapped around her. Then he did something that surprised her. He gently smashed his lips to hers and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, French kissing her. After about five minutes, they pulled apart for air, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Let me take you home babe," he said to her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, ok," she timidly said.

She picked up her groceries and then he carried her off to home.


End file.
